The Two Types of Sugar
by Oddery
Summary: It's Kei's birthday. Hikari has a treat for him. ONESHOT KH


_Hello, people!_

_This is my first S.A. fanfic, but I have written a few fanfics for Inuyasha. If you ever get a chance to check them out, please do and send me a review._

_I wanted to write one of these "Kei's Birthday" fanfics, because at the time I started writing this, it was Kei's birthday. But now it's the middle of January. Oops._

_So, Kei; this fic is dedicated to you, the fictional character in Ms. Maki Minami's manga. Happy (very belated) birthday, Kei._

**DISCLAIMER**: Special A will never be mine.

The Two Types of Sugar

**(!)(!)(!)**

Sunlight met golden-bronze colored hair one late afternoon in November. The owner of said hair tapped away at the various clicky keys on his laptop. He sat in a quiet, unpopulated (excluding himself) high school library, his expression troubled as he sent email after email, report after report to his father's co-workers. He'd been in London for the past two weeks, and he may have stayed longer if the work they'd set on him hadn't been so large. A friend sent him a letter telling him she was concerned about him, and so he decided to come back for her sake.

He sighed, yawned, and placed his arms behind his neck. He closed his eyes. He envisioned his friend, the woman of his dreams. His infatuation with her went way beyond physical attraction. She was fascinating to him. She had drive that he'd never known, and may continue to never know. He supposed that the hopes had had in her becoming his (and him becoming hers) would be the closest he'd ever get to feeling that kind of determination; it was a strong feeling though, love. He loved her for it; he loved every competitive glare she gave him, every "Stupid Takishima!" she yelled at him, and every time she declared that one day she would beat him. Sometimes he believed her; he would be second to no one but her.

Though he was attracted to more than what she was physically, that did not mean that he ignored the surface completely. He smirked to himself as his thoughts began to trail away from the gentlemen-like ones he was having earlier. There was no one around, he decided, he could be a pervert for a moment or two.

Just then, a door to the library opened behind him with a loud creaking noise. The golden-bronze haired man stood straight up and turned to see the girl whome he was just thinking about.

"Hikari," he said, a loving caress in his voice.

"Takishima!" she exclaimed happily. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

The man called Takishima hesitated for a moment, startled by the girl's sudden, extremely abrupt greeting. He was pleased, no doubt, by her ability to forget herself briefly and wrap her arms tightly around him in a loving embrace. He hugged her back for a few moments and let her go. He face was pink and her eyes were shy as her hands flew behind her back and locked themselves there.

Beautiful.

He grinned as he watched her struggle to speak. He decided to speak for her.

"You missed me, Hikari."

To his surprise, she smiled at him sweetly… and nodded. Usually, she would've gone on a rant about how nobody would miss him.

"I did miss Kei."

Kei's heart leapt at the sound of his name coming from her. His eyes softened as he waited to hear her say more.

"I-I'm glad you didn't stay too long," she said softy. "You would have missed your birthday."

He only smiled and shrugged, happy that she was here with him now (and that she'd missed him). Suddenly, Hikari took out a poorly wrapped cupcake and presented it to him, "Happy Birthday, Kei."

Kei watched her in silence as she took out a candle, lighter, and a few napkins. She sat next to him and unwrapped the cupcake. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

The candled cupcake sat before Kei, lit and slightly mangled from being in Hikari's coat pocket.

"Make a wish," she said encouragingly.

Kei leaned forward, the candlelight making his eyes glitter, and blew out the flame.

He removed the candle and started to break the cupcake in half.

"What are you doing?" Hikari asked.

Kei didn't look at her, but smiled when he said, "I'm splitting the cupcake in half so I can share it with Hikari."

Hikari blushed, "Y-You don't have to do that, it's yours."

He shoved a piece of cupcake in her mouth with his finger, "I know it is mine; I will do what I wish with it," he said quietly. He laughed at the frosting around her mouth.

Hikari glared, grabbed another, larger piece and shoved it in his mouth.

Kei only continued to chuckle as he chewed. He also had a band of frosting around his mouth, "Delicious." He took a bottle of water from his bag and wet a napkin. He started to clean Hikari's mouth.

"What would you like for your birthday, Kei? How can I make your wish come true?" She asked.

Kei looked at her, "Simply being with you, Hikari, is plenty fo rme."

Hikari blushed again, "B-But, surely there's something you wished for, other than being with me."

He smiled warmly at her, "You're right. I want t be alone with you."

She swallowed, "Why would you want that?"

His smile only broadened, "So I can do this…"

And then he slowly leaned in and kissed her softly.

**(!)&(!)**

Usually, their kisses were short little pecks. Ususally, Hikari didn't kiss him back. Usually, they were interrupted (by Tadashi).

But as they continued to kiss (Hikari included; Kei was elated) and the moment wasn't interrupted, they both began to drift to an even more unusual kiss.

Kei's arms wrapped around her and they both stood up. He could feel Hikari tremble in his arms; he thought he could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

She started to kiss the corners of his mouth, around his lips and on his chin.

"What are you doing?" Kei asked, chuckling quietly.

Hikari pulled away slightly, Kei's arms tightened around her and pulled her closer.

"Um," she started, "y-you have some frosting around your mouth; I-I was getting it for you."

Kei reddened and quickly got a napkin from the table, wet it, and wiped his face. He turned to pack up his things. He jumped when Hikari touched his shoulder.

"Kei, I wasn't done," she whispered softly.

When he faced her, Hikari quickly took his head and cradled it towards her face. Her lips touched his and she trembled again. The way he kissed her back made her weak in the knees. Her hands ran through his hair; Kei murmured and pulled her closer to him. Hikari sighed and fell into him; they pulled away slowly.

Hikari looked up at Kei, his golden-bronze hair glinting in the late afternoon sun, "Happy Birthday," she said again.

"I love you, Hikari," Kei said softly.

Hikari sighed, "I love you, too."

And for once, Hikari stayed silence after that, smiling to herself as she licked the remaining frosting from her lip.

**(!)& End "The Two Types of Sugar" &(!)**

_R & R!_


End file.
